Juramento Eterno
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Toshiro y Karin estaban teniendo un día normal que ambos esperaban se convirtiera en uno especial, pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy raras y todo fue cuesta abajo desde entonces. ¿Por qué esos niños se parecían tanto a ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Juramento Eterno.**

Capítulo uno: Volverte a ver.

Una vez Toshiro llegó al mundo humano para pasar allí sus dos semanas de vacaciones, de inmediato fue abordado por Karin para jugar un partido de futbol con ella y sus amigos. Iba a negarse porque necesitaba ir a dejar sus cosas en el departamento que había rentado para no tener que quedarse de inquilino en la casa Kurosaki y soportar las burlas de su ex capitán y su autoproclamada futura cuñada, pero solo bastó unos ojitos suplicantes de su mejor amiga y de inmediato cedió.

Era increíble que un capitán cayera ante los pies de una niña humana, sí los otros capitanes se enteraran de esto nunca lo dejarían vivir en paz. Pero bueno… esta era la chica de la que estaba enamorado, así que aunque le molestara en cierto modo no se sorprendía de ser incapaz de negarse a sus caprichos. Menos cuando tenía pensado invitarla a salir antes de que sus vacaciones terminaran.

Tragó saliva ante el pensamiento. No podía creer que iba a escuchar los consejos de Hinamori y su abuela en esto, pero aquí estaba. Dijo que lo haría y ya no había marcha atrás, antes de volver a la Sociedad de Almas podría tener novia o bien ahogarse en depresión por un posible rechazo.

**_"Esperemos que sea lo primero"_** acotó Hyorinmaru en su mente, a lo que él solo pudo asentir.

Luego de jugar, y obviamente ganar, el partido de futbol con Karin, se despidieron de sus amigos y se encaminaron a su departamento, ya que ella insistía en verlo.

-Me hubiera gustado tenerte en casa para poder burlarme de ti más tiempo, pero debo admitir que es genial que tengas un departamento.- sonrió burlonamente mientras subían las escaleras después de hablar con su arrendador.

-Muy graciosa.- rodó los ojos. –Dejare mis cosas aquí y te acompañare a tu casa para saludar a tu padre.- uso la llave que acababan de entregarle y abrió la cerradura de la habitación número trescientos dieciséis.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos Toshiro. Quiero ver el departamento.- lo empujó bruscamente, apartándolo de la puerta para entrar primero. Él gruñó y la siguió de cerca.

-Bien, pero solo un momento y luego nos vamos ¿entendido?-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- ella se pasó alrededor del departamento mirando con asombro todo a su alrededor, señalando lo elegante que era y que parecía adecuada para él por lo monocromático, aparte comentó que era muy grande. –De verdad, parece que una familia de diez personas podría vivir aquí.- abrió varias puertas, notando que habían varias habitaciones.

-No es un departamento exactamente para mí. Cuando sugerí la idea de rentar un departamento la teniente del primer escuadrón opinó que muchas veces bastantes shinigamis tenían que pasar largos periodos de tiempo en Karakura, así que rentaron esta habitación que en realidad es toda el ala oeste del tercer piso.-

-Ya veo.- murmuró desde la cocina. –Por cierto Toshiro ¿qué vas a comer durante estas dos semanas? ¿Sabes cocinarte?- asomó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Recientemente Hinamori me enseñó unas cuantas recetas, y puedo comprar comida hecha de vez en cuando.- alzó los hombros.

-Bueno, tampoco olvides que cuando quieras puedes venir a cenar con nosotros.- sonrió con extraña timidez antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

Hitsugaya se tensó. ¿Sería este un buen momento para decirle? ¿Debería declararse ahora? Pero ¿qué le diría? No estaba preparado, nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos. ¿Y sí ella lo rechazaba? Arruinaría desde el principio su oportunidad de pasar sus vacaciones a su lado. ¿Pero y sí ella lo aceptaba? Entonces estas se convertirían en las mejores vacaciones de su vida. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo de decirle en este momento?

La miró de reojo, justo a tiempo para verla girar la cabeza bruscamente en dirección a la cocina, sus mejillas de un suave tono rosa. ¿Lo había estado mirando?

Contuvo una sonrisa. Definitivamente valía la pena. Además, le aconsejaron solo pedirle una cita con sutileza, no era tan drástico como declararse así que podría hacerlo. Sí, lo haría, ahora mismo.

-Karin.- la llamó.

-¿Sí?- volteó a verlo nerviosamente.

-Me preguntaba si querías salir con…- calló de repente al sentir un brusco estallido de reiatsu desconocido.

Un reiatsu inmensamente grande, tan grande que le quitó el aliento por un segundo pese a estar a medio kilómetro de distancia según su percepción.

-Toshiro…- Karin, que de seguro también sintió el estallido, lo miró con preocupación. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un hollow? ¿Un… uno de esos Menos Grande que me dijiste?-

-No…- entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba su Gikongan en su bolsillo. –No es un hollow, es un shinigami.- tragó la pastilla y de inmediato salió del gigai. –Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede.-

-¡Pero…!...-

-¡Quédate aquí, Karin!- ordenó con fiereza antes de saltar por la ventana más cercana.

Sea lo que fuera ese reiatsu, no podía ser nada bueno, y a juzgar por el nivel de su presión espiritual sería una dura batalla sí era hostil, y no quería a Karin cerca de nada tan peligroso. Solo esperaba que la pequeña terca por una vez en su vida lo escuchara.

Llegó al área donde sintió el reiatsu y de inmediato notó la conmoción. Era una zona de batalla.

Saltó de un edificio hacia el suelo y suprimió su reiatsu, acercándose para evaluar sigilosamente la situación.

Dos… tres… no, cuatro shinigamis estaban peleando en equipo contra otro shinigami y ¿pequeños hollows? No, esos eran… ¿robots? Vio con sorpresa como un shinigami de apariencia adolescente arrancó la cabeza de uno de esos pequeños hollows, revelando cables y demás piezas metálicas.

Entrecerró los ojos. Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza al ver robots era Kurotsuchi Mayuri. ¿Tal vez ese shinigami solitario que controlaba a los robots estaba actuando bajo las órdenes del capitán del doceavo escuadrón? ¿Pero por qué él haría algo así? Desde que estaba ocupado criando a la bebé Nemuri parecía haberse suavizado considerablemente.

¿Cuál era el significado de esto?

Sacó su celular para contactar con la Sociedad de Almas y reportarles esto, aparte de pedir información, pero se distrajo al ver a una niña humana aparecer de repente en el campo de batalla junto a un niño shinigami que se veía de su edad. La niña tenía el cabello rosa y se veía un poco menor que Karin, y estaba cargando un extraño aparato con forma de pirámide y aproximadamente el tamaño de un balón de futbol.

La niña quitó la punta de la pirámide de metal y allí apareció un gran botón blanco, se preparó para presionarlo.

¿Qué sería ese extraño aparato?

-Toshiro.- se estremeció al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-¡Karin!- volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el departamento!- ¿por qué demonios nunca era capaz de escucharlo?

-Como si fuera a aceptar que me des órdenes.- se cruzó de brazos. –Además sentí más reiatsus extraños y me preocupe, pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte en algo.-

-O podrías estorbarme y hacer que te maten.- frunció el ceño, más preocupado que conmovido por saber que le importaba tanto su seguridad. –Aléjate de aquí, voy a pedir refuerzos a la Sociedad de Almas.- volvió a mirar a su celular.

-De acuerdo, pero antes… ¿podrías decirme qué es eso?- señaló hacia donde la batalla seguía librándose.

Cuando Toshiro volteó hacia el lugar, se quedó sin aliento al notar al shinigami solitario sosteniendo una espada que parecía construida a partir de tecnología avanzada en vez de ser una katana como la espada normal de un shinigami, la espada estaba apuntando a la nada, generando destellos de electricidad.

¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, un grito desesperado resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡APRIETEN EL BOTÓN, AHORA!- una chica shinigami de las que habían estado peleando contra el solitario gritó hacia los dos niños que vio antes, que de inmediato apretaron el botón en la cima de la pirámide de metal.

Una vez el botón blanco fue oprimido, una onda de expansión surgió a partir de la pirámide y se extendió hacia ellos y hasta más allá de donde sus ojos llegaban a ver, pareciendo abarcar desde la tierra al cielo y haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío cuando lo traspasó.

Definitivamente tenía que reportar esto a la Sociedad de Almas.

Tecleó en su celular para llamar al capitán comandante, pero este no le contestó. Llamó a la teniente Ise, sin respuesta. Tampoco cuando llamó a Matsumoto o Hinamori tuvo respuesta, ni al llamar al doceavo escuadrón o al noveno.

No lograba contactarse con la Sociedad de Almas por más que intentara.

-¡Miserables mocosos!- gritó el shinigami solitario. -¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡¿Qué demonios han hecho?!- agitó su espada cibernética de un lado a otro, pero esta ya había dejado de brillar como antes, parecía un simple trozo de metal.

-¡Impedir que sigas brincando en el tiempo, Zenshin!- la chica que había gritado antes apuntó su katana hacia el hombre llamado Zenshin. -¡Acabaremos esto aquí y ahora!-

¿Brincar en el tiempo? Los ojos de Toshiro se ampliaron ante la implicación de lo que había dicho esa shinigami de largo cabello blanco que estaba de espaldas a él. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando que era ¿verdad?

Zenshin, de largo cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás atado en una trenza con un solo delgado mechón de cabello entre sus cejas, miró mal con sus ojos de color azul oscuro a la chica de cabello blanco. Era bastante alto y de complexión fuerte, y aparte de la espada cibernética en su mano derecha tenía una lanza en su mano izquierda. ¿Cuál era su verdadera zanpakuto? Pero más importante ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?

-Veo que una vez más subestime tu inteligencia, Hitsugaya.- ¿escucho bien, dijo Hitsugaya? Toshiro casi brinca de su escondite de la pura impresión. –No sé cómo lograste inutilizar a Mikio.- miró a la espada, que debía ser la dueña de ese nombre. –Pero lo averiguaré. Mientras tanto, todavía tengo oportunidad de cumplir mi objetivo incluso sí estoy atrapado en este año, y no dudes que lo haré. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, antes de irme aquí te matare a ti y a todos estos mocosos, pero por ahora… creo que los dos necesitamos un pequeño descanso de la última batalla ¿verdad? Solo lograremos matarnos el uno al otro en este estado, y no moriré hasta cumplir mi objetivo. ¡Adiós, Hitsugaya!- sin ni una palabra más, Zenshin desapareció con shunpo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, bastardo!- la chica de cabello blanco saltó detrás de él, pero no sin antes voltearse a ver a los niños. -¡Ustedes busquen un lugar para esconderse, no dejen que nadie los vea! ¡Iremos por Zenshin!- y sin más despareció para perseguir al hombre con los otros dos shinigamis adolescentes siguiéndola, dejando atrás a los niños.

Sin embargo, en ese instante en el que se volteó a ver al niño shinigami y la niña humana, Toshiro fue capaz de ver su rostro, un rostro que se le hacía increíblemente familiar, con ojos de un color turquesa idéntico al de sus propios ojos.

¿Brincar en el tiempo? ¿Quedar atrapado en este año? ¿Llamó a esa chica parecida a él una Hitsugaya? Ante todas esas palabras, su mente solo podía llegar a una sola respuesta lógica. Y no podía creerlo.

-Oye, Toshiro…- Karin apretó la manga de su kimono con sus dos manos, sus ojos muy abiertos. -¿Viste a esa chica? Se parecía a ti y… oye, ese niño también se parece a ti.- señaló al niño que estaba junto a la niña humana de cabello rosa. -No tanto, pero sí miras bien…-

Miró con ojos entrecerrados al niño, efectivamente se parecían, no tanto como se parecía a la adolescente, pero bastante. Tenían los mismos cabellos rebeldes y ojos turquesas, aunque él era pelinegro y al mirarlo con atención le recordaba más a… Karin…

Esperen. ¿Podría ser que…?...

-¡Ay, no!- el repentino chillido de la niña de cabello rosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Kiui, tenemos problemas.-

-¿Eh?- cuando volteó hacia ellos, el niño cuyo nombre aparentemente era Kiui palideció. –Diablos… Nee-san va a matarme.- gimió.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó nerviosa la niña que aun cargaba con la pirámide de metal que había liberado esa onda expansiva.

-Ehh… ehh…- pareció entrar en pánico.

Toshiro, ya más que sacado de quicio y al borde del colapso nervioso por las ideas que estaban pasando por su mente, se adelantó de su escondite, mirando horrorizado al niño apenas un centímetro más bajo que él.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en un susurro, inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién eres tú?- Karin también salió del escondite y corrió para pararse a su lado, señalando acusadoramente al niño shinigami de cabellos negros. -¡¿Y quién era la chica que se parecía mucho a Toshiro?!- indagó con los brazos cruzados y una ceja en alto. Apenas verla, los ojos del tal Kiui se ampliaron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas. Él miró a Karin con la boca abierta, con sus manos temblándole. –Umm… Oye, ¿estás bien?- se frotó la nuca, extrañada por la reacción del más bajo.

-Ma…- sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Mamá…- murmuró con voz apenas audible.

Ante esa sola palabra tartamudeada, tanto Toshiro como Karin se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡KIUI!- la niña de cabello rosa le dio un manotazo en el hombro al pelinegro. -¡No debiste decir eso!-

-Diablos.- masculló Kiui, saliendo de la especie de trance en la que había estado antes. –Diablos, diablos.- se sujetó la cabeza frenéticamente. –No hay tiempo, dame el borrador de mentes.- extendió una mano hacia la humana.

-¡Pero eso es…!...-

-¡Solo dámelo, Kelly! ¡No tenemos otra opción!-

Toshiro sacudió la cabeza para salir de su propio trance al escuchar la palabra "borrador de mentes". ¡Como si fuera a dejar que unos chiquillos extraños borraran su mente!

Contempló sacar su espada al ver a la niña entregarle una especie de mini-linterna a Kiui, pero sí el niño era quién sospechaba entonces no quería congelarlo, así que en cambio alzó su mano preparado para lanzar un hechizo kido.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso, Kiui! ¡Es peligroso usarlo como modificador de memoria, no son lo mismo!-

-¡Ya lo sé, pero qué más quieres que…!...-

-¡Bakudo número 65!- alzó ambas manos para atrapar a los dos niños, pero ya fue tarde.

Con una mueca de pánico al escucharlo hablar, Kiui encendió el borrador de mentes.

Lo último que Toshiro y Karin vieron fue una luz blanca apuntando directamente a sus ojos.

.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Kiui! ¡Apágalo!- Kelly sacudió su hombro frenéticamente.

-¡Ah, sí!- el pulgar le tembló por un momento antes de apagar la luz de la linterna borra mentes, como a él le gustaba decirle. Una vez la luz dejó de darle en los ojos a la pareja, estos se quedaron en pie por un momento, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos muy amplios con las pupilas contraídas, antes de que los ojos se les pusieran en blanco y se desplomaran desmayados en el suelo. –Ups…-

-¡¿UPS?! ¡Te dije que era peligroso usar el borrador de mentes! ¡Hubiéramos usado el modificador!-

-¡El modificador no funciona con personas de alto reiatsu!- se defendió.

-¡Sí funciona, solo que es temporal, pero nos hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo mejor que el borrador de mentes!-

-¡Habríamos acabado usando el borrador de todos modos!-

-¡Pero no de forma tan imprudente a como lo usaste!-

-¡Aun así…!...-

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- los dos se congelaron cuando su hermana mayor volvió al lugar. –Les dije que buscaran un lugar para esconderse ¿por qué siguen aquí?- de inmediato, Kelly apuntó a los dos desmayados, ignorando la mirada traicionada de Kiui. -¿Qué?- la mayor se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Qué rayos están haciendo papá y mamá de jóvenes desmayados en el suelo frente a ustedes?- los miró acusadoramente.

-Kiui uso el borrador de mentes en ellos porque nos vieron y él llamó mamá a la tía Karin-san.-

-¡Kiui! ¡¿Cómo hiciste algo tan tonto?!- el aludido se estremeció ante el regaño de su hermana. Ella daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, Shimo?- un adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos dorados llegó saltando desde un edificio para pararse junto a la Hitsugaya mayor.

-Creí que los niños iban a esconderse.- murmuró una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Hei, Kimi. Siento al reiatsu de mi tío viniendo en esta dirección, debemos irnos ahora.- miró ceñuda a los jóvenes Toshiro y Karin aún desmayados. –Cárguenlos, nos lo llevaremos con nosotros para ver cuánto daño hicieron este par de tontos.- miró mal a los niños, que se encogieron.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Hei cargando a la pequeña Karin sobre sus hombros mientras Kimi tomaba al joven Toshiro.

-Por ahora vamos a alejarnos de aquí, luego resolvemos lo demás. Vamos.- tomó la mano de Kiui y Kelly y uso shunpo para alejarse rápidamente del lugar, con Hei y Kimi siguiéndola.

-Tu mamá se ve muy joven.- murmuró Kimi. -¿Qué año es este, de todos modos?-

-Unos diez años antes de que yo nazca, sí no me equivoco. Es… Oh, cielos.- se detuvo en medio de un edificio, provocando que los demás también se detengan. –Esta es la época donde ellos comenzaron a salir.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Y nosotros intervinimos. Esto es grave.- suspiró decaída, pero luego frunció el ceño. –Aunque, sí no mal recuerdo, en esta época el departamento para los shinigamis ya debe estar alquilado.-

-¿Y propones que nos quedemos allí con tu padre pequeño?- indagó Kimi con escepticismo.

-No, pero al menos podremos descansar un tiempo. Ellos seguirán desmayados un buen rato.- todos asintieron y cambiaron de rumbo para dirigirse al departamento que siempre alojaba shinigamis en Karakura desde hace muchos años, o muchos años para ellos.

Esto de viajar en el tiempo era muy confuso, pensó Kiui mientras seguía a su hermana mayor.

La mayor parte de la vida de Kiui fue guerra, una guerra que duró años y que solo hasta hace unas pocas semanas terminó, pero con un gran precio a pagar. La vida de su madre, para ser más exacto. Y ni siquiera había terminado de llorarla cuando Zenshin atacó de la nada y su padre también acabó siendo…

Suspiró. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Debían concentrarse en Zenshin y matarlo antes de que lograra su objetivo, que atentaba contra sus existencias y el resultado de la guerra que atormentó por más de media década a la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque ellos sean muy jóvenes y probablemente habría muchas personas mucho más capacitadas, no hubo tiempo de buscar mejores opciones. El futuro dependía de ellos.

Llegaron al departamento y se encontraron con el gigai de Toshiro, que los miró con la boca abierta y los señaló con su dedo índice mientras tartamudeaba palabras ilegibles. Kimi lo golpeó con el guante para sacar el Gikongan y depositaron su forma shinigami en el gigai. Entonces colocaron a los dos desmayados en el sofá.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?- preguntó Kelly preocupada.

-Primero tenemos que averiguar cuánto daño hizo el borrador de mentes. Luego pensaremos en algo. Por ahora solo tomemos un descanso.- murmuró Shimo dejándose caer en el sofá delante del otro donde estaban sus padres jóvenes.

Kiui se sentó a su lado en silencio, mirándola de reojo.

Ella no parecía enojada con él por usar imprudentemente la linterna borra mentes, solo se veía cansada. Aunque desde que empezaron a seguir a Zenshin a través del tiempo siempre se veía cansada. Pero al menos ya no estaba llorando siempre como lo hacía cuando perdieron a su madre.

-Oye, nee-san… ¿Qué pasó con Zenshin? ¿Lo perdieron otra vez?- no le habían dicho qué pasó cuando lo siguieron.

-El Virus-Pirámide solo bloquea la posibilidad de que vuelva a abrir un portal del tiempo, no le impide usar sus otros trucos. Se volvió a escapar y no tengo idea de cómo.- frunció el ceño.

-Hablando del Virus-P, creo que pudo haber algún efecto secundario.- habló Kelly revisando el interior de la máquina que creó con forma de pirámide y muchos botones.

-¿Efecto secundario? ¿Cómo cuál?-

-No estoy muy segura… La onda expansiva fue mucho más poderosa de lo que predije. Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas. Examinar el rastro cuántico e inter-dimensional de Mikio no fue muy difícil, pero me tomara más tiempo rastrear la…-

-Bla, bla, bla. No entiendo idioma cerebrito. ¿Podemos comer algo?- Kiui, con un dolor de cabeza incipiente de solo escuchar a su amiga de cabello rosa, decidió interrumpirla.

-Yo también tengo hambre. Iré por pizza.- Hei se dirigió a la puerta.

-Olvidas tu gigai.- murmuró Shimo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –Y tampoco tenemos dinero.-

-No los necesitare.- sonrió con un guiñó antes de desaparecer con shunpo.

Kiui hubiera hecho un comentario desagradable hacia el mejor amigo de su hermana, pero prefirió callar porque después de todo quería pizza también y robarla era el medio más rápido. Aunque sí su padre estuviera aquí seguramente lo regañaría.

_"Pero ya no está…"_

Se hundió en su asiento y miró deprimido a las versiones jóvenes de sus padres. Apenas se veían un poco mayor que él, y sí todo salía bien entonces probablemente esta sería la única vez que podría tenerlos tan cerca. Sí lograban derrotar a Zenshin en esta época, volverían a su tiempo y nunca más podría…

Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la puerta en espera de que el pelmazo de Hei regresara con comida, ignorando la charla de ciencia entre su hermana y Kelly.

Una vez Hei llegó con cinco cajas de pizza, comieron mientras Shimo lo regañaba y luego simplemente se sentaron otro rato hasta que las versiones jóvenes de sus padres comenzaron a removerse, entonces todos entraron en pánico.

-¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos?- preguntó Kelly nerviosamente.

-Kimi, diles que eres un médico y pregúntales que es lo último que recuerdan. Nosotros nos esconderemos en el pasillo.- Shimo empujó a su mejor amiga delante de los dos desmayados que comenzaban a despertar y jaló a los demás para que se ocultaran con ella en el pasillo, asomando la cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Toshiro, frotándose las sienes.

-¿Dónde estoy?- gruñó mirando confundido a su alrededor.

-Estás en tu… emm… domicilio.- dijo Kimi, luciendo muy incómoda.

El joven albino iba a volver a hablar, pero en ese momento la joven Karin también abrió los ojos y se sentó gimiendo profundamente, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Auch. ¿Qué demonios me pasó?-

-Ustedes sufrieron un… percance. Soy médico, y necesito que me digan sus nombres y qué es lo último que recuerdan.-

Ante esas palabras, los dos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño.

-Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, y lo último que recuerdo es…- miró hacia el techo, su mirada desenfocada. –Es…-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, y no recuerdo nada.- interrumpió la chica. –Solo mi nombre y algunos destellos, pero… todo es confuso.- se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Me pasa lo mismo.- acotó el chico. –No recuerdo nada.-

Ocultos en el pasillo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Kiui sintió la mirada furiosa de su hermana en su nuca y comenzó a sudar frío, lo siguiente que supo fue que ella lo estaba jalando a la cocina lejos de los demás.

-Hitsugaya Kiui.- rugió furiosamente. -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!-

-Ehh… impedir que nos descubran ¿no?- intento defenderse.

-¡Arruinar todo, eso es lo que has hecho!- enredó un brazo alrededor de su nuca y comenzó a frotar su puño contra su cabello. -¡Pequeño idiota! ¡Será mejor que exista una forma de arreglar esto porque sí no estas últimas semanas de lucha contra Zenshin habrán sido para nada! ¡Cumplirá su objetivo de todos modos y nosotros dejaremos de existir! ¡Y todo porque no puedes pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacer estupideces!-

-¡AUCH! ¡Déjame, nee-san, AUCH! ¡Me duele! ¡Esto es bullying!- agitó los brazos frenéticamente intentado zafarse.

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Me voy cinco minutos y arruinas nuestro trabajo de casi dos meses!-

-¡Bueno, ya entendí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya déjame!- Shimo lo soltó, pero de inmediato tomó su nariz entre su dedo pulgar e índice y la apretó con fuerza, haciéndolo gimotear. -¡Auch! ¿Y ahora qué?- gruñó con voz distorsionada.

-Ahora a rezar. Reza que logremos solucionar esto porque esta es la época en la que papá y mamá comenzaron a salir, y ahora no tienen idea de quiénes son. Y sí ellos no salen, nunca se casaran y nosotros nunca naceremos. Además de que jamás lograrían detener la guerra y la Sociedad de Almas estaría condenada. ¡Así que reza porque sea posible arreglar esto, mocoso!- gritó para luego soltarlo.

Kiui se frotó la nariz con una mueca.

-No tienes que actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo… Bueno, sí podría ser el fin del mundo, pero solo fue perder la memoria, siempre podemos hacer que se enamoren de nuevo ¿verdad?- se encogió de hombros. No podía ser tan difícil, aunque siempre había creído que su padre golpeó en la cabeza a su madre con un palo para hacerla creer que era atractivo, pero bueno, algo debió verle para casarse con él.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? Estamos ocupados cazando Zenshin. A menos que…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –A menos claro que el que se encargue de eso seas tú.- ¿eh? –Sí, eso es. Yo y los demás nos encargaremos de Zenshin y tú te concentraras en reparar tu error. Ya que te parece tan simple deberás hacer que vuelvan a enamorarse mientras Kelly trabaja en un modo de recuperar sus memorias y Kimi-chan, Hei y yo nos encargamos de Zenshin.-

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás pidiendo a mí, precisamente a mí de todas las personas posibles, actuar de cupido? ¡Siempre he odiado todo lo relacionado al romance!- intento zafar de inmediato.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! Y eres el único con tiempo libre de todos modos.- ok, auch. –No sé cómo lo harás, pero lo harás. Nuestras existencias y el futuro de la Sociedad de Almas dependen de eso.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y no puedes negarte.-

-Bien.- bufó, sabiendo que cuando se ponía así no había pero que valga. –Aunque te lo advierto, cuando empecemos a desaparecer porque no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este tipo de basuras, te culpare a ti.-

Primer día treinta años en el pasado y ya todo estaba jodido. Sencillamente genial.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

AL FIN! AL FIN LLEGUE A LOS 300 OS HITSUKARIN! :'D Estoy tan feliz TTwTT

Como algunas ya sabran, se hizo una votación en mi página de face acerca de cómo celebrar esta ocasion y se decidió q sería un fic con tematica de viaje en el tiempo uwu Tal vez no sea como lo esperaban pero espero q les guste n.n

Sera un pequeño Long-fic, y sí, sé q ya tengo mucho q hacer, pero esta es una ocasión especial! Son mis 300 OS QwQ

Y como les dije esta es mi cuenta y hago lo q quiero ;D Pero espero lo disfruten :3

Bueno, los personajes de Tite y actualizo en dos semanas!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Juramento Eterno.**

Capítulo dos: Confusiones dimensionales.

Después de regañar a Kiui, Shimo decidió concentrarse en el gran problema que tenían entre manos en ese preciso momento. Sus padres sin recordar más que sus nombres a pocos metros de distancia.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora que estaban conscientes?

Normalmente era capaz de pensar en un plan de emergencias cuando se sentía demasiado presionada, pero ahora mismo no estaba segura de qué podría hacer. Necesitaba pensarlo más, la situación era demasiado delicada para actuar impulsivamente.

-¿Nee-san?- ante el llamado de su hermano, finalmente suspiró.

Había tomado una decisión.

-Bien… Solo hay una forma de actuar prudentemente en esta situación con nuestros padres jóvenes.- murmuró solemnemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a noquearlos otra vez.-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Así tendré más tiempo para pensar en un mejor plan.- se cruzó de brazos, un poco a la defensiva. –Voy a usar kido para dormirlos, aunque ambos tienen una gran cantidad de reiatsu incluso a esta edad.- descruzó los brazos para llevar una mano a su nuca. –Y estoy cansada por la batalla contra Zenshin. No sé si tengo energía suficiente para dormirlos a ambos.-

Su padre en especial sería un problema. Incluso sin memoria, inconscientemente aún era un experto manejando su reiatsu, sí se alteraba podría librarse del sueño inducido fácilmente.

-Yo también sé hacerlo. Puedo dormir a mamá.- propuso Kiui con calma, mirándola como si fuera una tonta. Y tal vez lo fuera por no haber pensado en eso antes. Kiui tenía un gran reiatsu a pesar de su edad, podría fácilmente con su madre treceañera.

-Ah, cierto.- una gota resbaló por su sien. –Bueno, entonces eso haremos. Tú duermes a mamá y yo a papá, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con que no nos vean.- tosió cuando su garganta le escoció de pronto. –V-vamos.-

-No te preocupes, puedo ser cauteloso cuando quiero.- aseguró él agitando una mano.

Decidieron que sería mejor "atacar" desde una ventana, por lo que salieron del departamento y buscaron la ventana que daba a la sala donde Kimi ahora estaba diciendo tonterías para distraer a sus confundidos padres jóvenes.

Shimo abrió la ventana con mucha cautela mientras los dos comenzaban a susurrar el encantamiento necesario para lograr su cometido en la mayor potencia posible, lo cual probablemente solo les conseguiría una o dos horas como mucho con el nivel que tenían de energía y el nivel que tenían sus padres incluso de niños.

Ambos siempre tuvieron buena puntería, así que apuntaron con precisión perfecta a sus objetivos y dispararon una pequeña bomba de humo que golpeó sus rostros, y cuando lo inhalaron rápidamente se durmieron, cayendo su padre hacia atrás en el sofá y su madre sobre él.

-¡WAAA! ¡Se desmayaron!- chilló Kimi espantada.

-No seas tonta, solo los dormimos.- Kiui rodó los ojos, entrando por la ventana.

-¿Y por qué hicieron eso? Y yo que me esforcé distrayéndolos para que piensen en un plan.- hizo una mueca.

-Necesito más tiempo para pensar.- masculló Shimo entrando por la ventana también. –Debemos ser muy cuidadosos con esta situación.- tosió y se golpeó el pecho un par de veces. -¿Y Kelly-chan? Necesito hablar con ella.-

-Iré por ella.- Kimi se retiró para buscar a la niña.

Una vez se fue, la mirada de los dos hermanos se dirigió a sus padres jóvenes, mirándolos con anhelo.

Antes de venir a este año, lucharon contra Zenshin en la época donde su madre aún era una recién nacida y habían tenido la oportunidad de verla como una bebita, pero eso no se comparaba a verla ahora como una pre-adolescente, con su rostro casi completamente definido, mucho más parecida a la madre que había conocido toda su vida. Hace mucho que no la veía, desde hace mucho que soñaba con volver a verla.

Y también era extraño ver a su padre como un muchachito casi de la misma altura que Kiui, aunque sabía que él había sido un niño por muchos años según le dijeron sus tíos. Pero era bueno verlo también, incluso de esta forma, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran ellos. Era bueno recordarlo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras los miraba, y para alejarlas tomó una profunda respiración y sonrió tensamente mirando a su hermanito no menos nostálgico que ella.

-Es bueno verlos ¿verdad?- él solo asintió, sin quitarles la vista de encima. –Tal vez no sea tan malo quedarse atrapados en este año más de lo necesario, sí eso nos permite verlos por última vez.-

-¿Por qué dices "verlos"?- Kiui la miró con una mueca. –Sí sabes que…- se mordió el labio, dudoso. –Sabes que existe una posibilidad de que…-

-Kiui, esa posibilidad es mínima.- lo interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano lo que quería decir. –Te dije que no te hagas ilusiones.- tal vez no debería haberle dicho nada.

-No lo creeré hasta que regresemos y pase un siglo.- gruñó él cruzándose de brazos.

Shimo rodó los ojos. Niño terco.

-¡Traje a Kelly-chan!- la repentina exclamación de Kimi hizo a ambos voltearse. –Aunque costó mucho, la niña no quiere despegarse de su computadora.- señaló a la pequeña de cabellos rosas tecleando furiosamente en su computadora portátil. Hei estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, gracias.- lanzándole una última mirada a sus padres, caminó hasta la niña y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. –Kelly-chan, ¿podrías prestarme atención por un momento? Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.- debía preguntar qué tan factible era la posibilidad de que comenzaran a desvanecerse sí sus padres nunca recobraban la memoria ni volvían a enamorarse.

-Ahora no es buen momento, Shimo-nee-chan.- seguía tecleando. –Creo que encontré el efecto secundario de activar al Virus-Pirámide, y no es nada bueno.-

-¿Efecto secundario? ¿Cuál?- ¿y ahora qué?

-Bueno, el Virus-P fue creado para impedirle a Zenshin seguir viajando en el tiempo, esto porque logré bloquear a su espada Mikio que era la que le daba la facultad de cortar la tela del espacio-tiempo a su antojo gracias a las teorías de mi madre. Lo que hice fue quitarle el acceso a la dimensión que abría para seleccionar la nueva época a la cual viajar, pero al hacerlo termine bloqueando el acceso de cualquiera a cualquier dimensión.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?- Kiui, Kimi y Hei miraron confundidos a la menor.

-Oh, no.- Shimo entendió de inmediato, llevándose una mano a la frente. –Significa que la Sociedad de Almas está aislada del mundo humano, por lo que los shinigamis no podrán venir a combatir hollows y salvar a las personas.- maldición, maldición, maldición.

-Mierda.- gruñó Hei con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Hei! ¡No hables así frente a los niños!- lo regañó Shimo.

-Uhh… lo siento.-

-Pero ¿eso no significa que los hollows tampoco podrán salir de Hueco Mundo?- preguntó Kiui con una mano en su nuca. -¿Eso es bueno, verdad?-

-Sí, aunque no impide que se sigan formando nuevos hollows aquí y que los que ya estaban no podrán regresar a Hueco Mundo. También habrá muchos shinigamis atrapados aquí, de hecho, pero no sé si sean suficientes para cubrir todos los ataques hollows, menos sin poder recibir órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas, ya que imaginó que los celulares tampoco pueden contactarlos.- reflexionó Shimo aun maldiciendo mentalmente. –Esto podría influir en la línea de tiempo y cambiar el futuro…- maldición.

-Bueno, en realidad no, al menos no en el gran esquema de las cosas.- corrigió Kimi. –Pero si los hollows empiezan una matanza considerable y los shinigamis no son capaces de contenerlos, entonces sí, y estaríamos fritos.-

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Desvanecernos?- preguntó Kiui estremeciéndose.

-Ehh… ¿Tal vez?- Kelly se rió nerviosamente.

-¿Podríamos?- Shimo la miró con interés. –Eso es lo que quería preguntarte. Sí no logramos que mis padres recuperen sus recuerdos o que se vuelvan a enamorar ¿qué sucedería?-

-Bueno… realmente no puedo saberlo.- se mordió el labio. –Tengo una teoría, basada en las notas de mi madre, pero aun así no es 100% fiable.-

-Dinos.-

-Bien.- suspiró. –Umm… Piensen en la realidad como una flecha lineal que siempre avanza hacia adelante.- comenzó a explicar después de pensar una manera más simple para que todos entiendan. –La llamaremos Flecha Roja. Junto a nuestra flecha corre una Flecha Verde, que tiene las mismas propiedades de ser lineal y siempre avanzar hacia adelante, pero es diferente en su contenido. La Flecha Verde es una realidad alternativa, que puede ser ligeramente diferente a nuestra realidad o completamente diferente, incluso opuesta. Pueden existir otras flechas amarillas, azules o violetas, y serían otras realidades alternativas.-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con desvanecernos?- preguntó Kiui con una mueca, mientras que Kimi y Hei todavía parecían estar teniendo problemas para entender lo que la niña estaba diciendo.

-Estoy llegando ahí.- lo miró mal. –El punto es que esas flechas son realidades alternas, aisladas de nuestra Flecha Roja. Sí Zenshin hubiera viajado a un punto pasado de la Flecha Verde, afectaría su futuro, no el nuestro. Pero Zenshin viajó al pasado de la Flecha Roja, o sea que lo que haga aquí afectara a nuestro futuro. Nosotros hemos estado evitando que haga daño a grandes escalas en sus viajes al pasado, por lo que nuestro futuro se ha mantenido intacto, y nos hemos movido de ese tiempo relativamente rápido, pero ahora estamos atrapados aquí y, técnicamente, ya hemos provocado un cambio a gran escala. Por culpa de Kiui sus padres, los héroes de la Guerra de los Doce años, perdieron la memoria y…-

-¡Oye, no me echen totalmente la culpa a mí! ¡Tú también estabas ahí, Kelly!-

-Kiui, no la interrumpas.- Shimo le dio una palmada en la cabeza. –Sigue.-

-Eso es un cambio a gran escala. En este momento, sí las cosas siguen así, el futuro podría comenzar a cambiar, lo que probablemente haría que nos desvaneciéramos, pero existe la posibilidad de que arreglemos la situación mientras continuemos existiendo en este pasado y eso provoca que se cree una inestabilidad lineal en nuestra Flecha Roja, por lo que esta se ve forzada a crear una flecha rojo claro, una flecha rojo oscuro y una flecha rosa, variaciones de sí misma, realidades alternativas en una realidad única. Veo tres posibles resultados sí es que eso pasa.-

-¿Tres?- Shimo alzó una ceja.

-Sí logramos corregir lo que cambiamos, entonces las realidades alternativas inestables colapsaran y todo volverá a la normalidad, tendremos una sola Flecha Roja. Lo mismo pasará si Zenshin gana, nos mata y encuentra la forma de regresar, las realidades alternativas colapsaran de igual modo, pero el futuro se corregirá y será lo que él haya formado.- esto los hizo tragar saliva. –Ese es un resultado. Otro es que las realidades alternativas se estabilicen y se dividan, creando varias realidades alternas partiendo de este punto y separándose. Lo malo es que no sé dónde nos dejé eso, podríamos acabar en cualquier realidad y no poder regresar a casa.-

-¿Por qué no podríamos?- preguntó Kiui confundido, y un poco temeroso. -¿No que íbamos a robar a Mikio después de derrotar a Zenshin para volver a casa?-

-Ese es el problema. Mikio es una máquina del tiempo que funciona solo dentro de esta Flecha Roja porque Zenshin quiere cambiar nuestro futuro, no el de otra realidad. Sí las realidades se separan y acabamos en una que no es la nuestra, Mikio no será capaz de sacarnos de allí, será completamente inútil.- todos se estremecieron.

-Ok, esperemos que no sea ese el resultado.- murmuró el niño por lo bajo. -¿Y cuál es el tercer resultado?-

-Bueno…- se mordió el labio. –Ese sería que las realidades alternativas sean demasiado inestables, y que comiencen a desestabilizar esta realidad, lo cual eventualmente provocaría que toda la Flecha Roja colapse por completo llevándose a las realidades alternativas y a todos nosotros con ella. Lo cual significa… muerte. A todos. Destrucción del universo.- sonrió nerviosamente.

Silencio.

-Mierda.- finalmente Hei fue el primero en hablarlo, y esta vez Shimo no pudo culparlo por decir palabrotas frente a los pequeños.

-¿Cuál es el resultado más probable de los tres?- preguntó ceñuda.

-No lo sé… Pero por fortuna estoy bastante segura de que el de la destrucción de nuestro universo es el menos posible, creo que hay más probabilidades de que las cosas terminen estabilizándose de una forma u otra. Pero la posibilidad está ahí.- Shimo asintió, tosiendo ligeramente en su puño.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso de desvanecernos?- inquirió Kiui viéndose bastante nervioso.

-Bueno… es probable que la inestabilidad de las realidades alternativas, ya sea que vayan a colapsar o no, influyan en nosotros, ya que no somos parte del punto en la Flecha Roja en el que nos encontramos. Las realidades alternativas buscaran establecerse, pero ya sea que lo logren o no eso causara una gran inestabilidad en nuestra Flecha Roja, que buscará corregirse a sí misma para evitar colapsar o dividirse, llevándola a eliminar la fuente del problema.-

-Nosotros.- murmuró Shimo sombríamente.

-Exacto.- la niña asintió con pesar. –No sé cuánto tiempo le tomará a la realidad estabilizarse, dividirse o colapsar, pero mientras más tardemos más peligro correremos de desvanecernos, incluso sí logramos devolverles los recuerdos a sus padres. Esto es porque nuestras células no soportaran la presión de ser jaloneadas de una realidad a otra, incluso sí para nuestros sentidos solo estamos en esta realidad. Nos volveremos tan inestables como la realidad lineal, pero a diferencia de esta las probabilidades de que logremos estabilizarnos son casi inexistentes. Moriremos sin duda.-

-Entonces la respuesta es simple. Solo tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible ¿verdad?- Kiui sonrió un poco tenso. –Arreglaremos las cosas entre mis padres, derrotamos a Zenshin y volvemos a casa, tal como habíamos planeado en primer lugar.-

-Bueno, sí.- Kelly estuvo de acuerdo, pero parecía que quería decir algo más.

Shimo decidió que le preguntaría más tarde.

-Seguiremos discutiendo esto después.- llamó la atención de los cuatro. –Ahora tenemos tres prioridades. Controlar la posible matanza de los hollows a las almas, asegurarnos de que mis padres retomen la relación que habían tenido antes de que interviniéramos, y matar a Zenshin en primer lugar.-

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a controlar a los hollows de todo el país?- Hei alzó las cejas. -¡Solo somos cinco! ¡Y Kimi y yo perdimos nuestros shikais! ¡Así que tienes dos niños y dos inútiles! Y no puedes encargarte de todo tú sola, chiquita.-

-No me llames así.- rodó los ojos. –Y ya sé eso, por eso estoy esperando escuchar ideas. ¿O acaso aparte de pelear sola debo pensar en todos los planes yo sola también?- alzó una ceja con frialdad.

Los cuatro se estremecieron ante su tono de voz inusualmente arisco. Uno de sus espíritus zanpakuto le dijo que debería disculparse por ser tan grosera, pero desde hace tiempo que decidió ignorarlos. Eran su arma, no sus terapeutas.

-La verdad no creo que podamos lograr eso solos, nee-san.- habló Kiui, y la mirada de Shimo de inmediato se suavizó. –Sí lo de nuestros padres y Zenshin, tal vez, pero los hollows de todo el país parecen demasiado… No podemos estar en todas partes.-

-Sin mencionar que la Sociedad de Almas se dará cuenta de esto, y no tendremos forma de cubrir nuestras huellas de ellos, tal vez eso también pueda influir en nuestro futuro.- acotó Kelly.

-Esto realmente es malo…- mordió sus nudillos, sintiéndose sumamente frustrada.

Habían logrado impedir que Zenshin siguiera viajando en el tiempo para que no pudiera seguir adelante con su plan de encerrarlos en alguna época al azar y huir, pero el costo era muy grande. Parecía que la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos.

-¿Y… qué hay de tu padre?- habló Kimi de pronto.

-¿Hmm?- la miró confundida. -¿Qué pasa con mi padre?- miró al pre-adolescente de cabello blanco desmayado en el sofá.

-Sí, tu padre. Aunque sea un niño sigue siendo un capitán, tiene bankai y todo. ¿Él no sería suficiente para controlar posibles ataques masivos sí es que se dan en ciudades lejanas? Dudo que se den todos al mismo tiempo, y tampoco serían Menos Grande, así que un solo capitán debería ser suficiente para lidiar con eso ¿no crees?-

Shimo miró sorprendida a su mejor amiga. Ese en realidad era un buen plan. Incluso sí su padre no tenía memoria todavía era un shinigami increíblemente poderoso a pesar de su corta estatura, y aunque sea inconscientemente debía seguir teniendo una gran habilidad en el manejo de sus poderes. Sí solo pudieran…

-¿Cómo se supone que lograremos que nos ayude sí se olvidó hasta de donde estaba parado? Es ridículo.- Kiui rodó los ojos ante el plan de la pelirroja.

-De hecho, podríamos usar esta falta de memoria a nuestro favor.- murmuró Shimo con un dedo en la barbilla, armando una estrategia en su mente. –Y, si todo sale bien, también incluso podríamos lograr que mi tío Ichigo nos ayude.- él también sería una enorme ayuda.

Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Exactamente qué tienes planeado, nee-san?-

En toda respuesta, Shimo solamente sonrió.

.

Cuando Karin despertó otra vez, se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabellos blancos llamado Hitsugaya Toshiro ya estaba despierto y mirando con confusión hacia adelante. También se dio cuenta de que ella estaba prácticamente sobre su regazo con su cabeza en su hombro, así que de inmediato se apartó y volteó para ver qué estaba mirando.

La doctora pelirroja de ojos verdes que les había estado hablando ahora estaba acompañada de otras cuatro personas. Un chico y una chica que se veían cerca de su edad, y un niño y una niña que se veían cerca de la edad de ella y Hitsugaya.

-¿Podrían repetir… lo que acaban de decir?- habló el pre-adolescente junto a ella, su tono cubierto de incredulidad.

-Claro.- la otra chica, que tenía cabello blanco y grandes anteojos, sonrió con amabilidad. –Kiui, por favor repíteselo.- se dirigió al otro pre-adolescente en la habitación, él tenía el cabello negro y también anteojos, aunque no tan grandes como los de la adolescente.

-Bien… Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Kiui… y soy tu hermano menor.- dijo el niño a regañadientes, como si estuviera hablando obligado.

-Y yo soy Hitsugaya Shimo, tu hermana mayor.- la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Entendí esa parte.- Toshiro rodó los ojos. –Lo que no entendí es eso que dijeron luego respecto a reiatsu, shinigamis y el Rukongai.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Por alguna razón creo que los conceptos me son familiares, pero no puedo recordar sus significados.-

Karin miró a todos confundida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

-Bueno, se supone que no debemos decirle nada a los humanos normales como tu amiga.- murmuró la chica de cabello blanco, pareciendo elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. ¿"Humanos normales"? –Pero según me dijiste su hermano es un shinigami sustituto, así que terminara enterándose tarde o temprano de todos modos.- ¿hermano? ¿Tenía un hermano? –Comenzare diciendo que todos en esta habitación somos almas, excepto ma… ah, Karin-chan, ¿ese era tu nombre, cierto?- desconcertada, solo pudo asentir. –Vivimos en la Sociedad de Almas, que es a donde van las almas de las personas cuando mueren.-

-¡¿O sea que todos ustedes son gente muerta?!- Karin los miró con la boca abierta, pero por alguna razón algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que esto de alguna forma tenía sentido.

La chica llamada Shimo dudó por un momento, y el chico detrás de ella que se veía como el mayor de todos tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, yo personalmente recuerdo que morí como a los siete años en el mundo humano y llegué a la Sociedad de Almas, así que sí, soy un tipo muerto.- comentó casualmente, como si estuviera hablando del clima. –Mi nombre es Hikisaki Hei, por cierto.- le guiñó un ojo. La pelirroja le metió un codazo en el estómago antes de voltear a verlos con una sonrisa.

-No todos son personas muertas, sin embargo. Las almas pueden tener hijos si tienen reiatsu, yo soy hija de dos almas que murieron en el mundo humano y fueron a la Sociedad de Almas.-

-Eso es raro.- comentó Karin. Iba a decir otra cosa pero se vio interrumpida.

-¿Pueden explicar de una vez qué demonios es el reiatsu? ¿Y qué hay de los shinigamis?- gruñó el chico de cabello blanco impacientemente. Ugh, qué grosero.

-Reiatsu es la presión espiritual. Las almas están hechas de Reishi, partículas espirituales, y todas poseen aunque sea en cantidad minúscula un poco de Reiryoku, que es la energía espiritual. Los que poseen más energía espiritual pueden manifestarla físicamente a través de la presión espiritual, el reiatsu.- ante la explicación de Shimo, Karin no pudo evitar sentir que ya había escuchado eso antes, con palabras casi iguales. Pero no de ella, a pesar de que se le hacía muy familiar. –Necesitas una cantidad considerable de reiatsu para poder convertirte en shinigami. Un shinigami es un alma encargada de purificar a los fantasmas o almas que quedan varadas en el mundo de los vivos, ya sea que estas almas se hayan vuelto malignas o no.-

-¿Almas malignas?- el albino levantó una ceja.

-Sí un alma pasa demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos sin que un shinigami llegue para enviarlo a la Sociedad de Almas, se convierte en un hollow, monstruos con un agujero en su pecho que buscan devorar otras almas vivas o muertas para llenar el vacío de su existencia.-

-Eso es aterrador.- murmuró Karin. Aterrador y complicado, pero había entendido. -¿Y cómo…?...-

-¿Y dicen que yo soy un shinigami?- preguntó Toshiro volviendo a interrumpirla. Ella lo miró mal de inmediato, pero él la ignoró, su mirada fija en su hermana mayor.

-En efecto. Vinimos al mundo humano para unas breves vacaciones del trabajo en la Sociedad de Almas cuando fuimos atacados, una clase de hollow muy poderosa llamada Arrancar fue la que te quitó los recuerdos a ti y a tu amiga que acababas de presentarnos. Como te estaba diciendo antes de que ella despierte, nos habíamos separado en Rukongai, pero recientemente nos reencontramos cuando Kiui y yo nos volvimos shinigamis, así que queríamos pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo acompañándote aquí.-

-¿Y Rukongai es…?...-

-La Sociedad de Almas está dividida en Rukongai y Seireitei, este último es donde habitan los shinigamis y la mayoría de familias nobles, mientras que el Rukongai es donde viven la inmensa mayoría de las almas de las personas que mueren en el mundo de los vivos, también es increíblemente grande.-

-Agh, esto es demasiado para mi cerebro.- Karin se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía que ya sabía todo esto, aunque eso de algún modo solo la abrumaba aún más.

-La verdad aún queda mucho por contar. Tal vez sea mejor que vayas a casa por hoy.- había cierta ternura en la voz de Shimo.

-¿Y cómo voy a explicarle esto a mi familia? ¿Dijeron que tengo un hermano aparte de a mis padres, verdad? Y también creo que tengo una hermana…-

-Bueno… sí tienes una hermana, una hermana gemela de hecho. También tienes un hermano mayor y… c-creo que Toshiro nos había dicho que solo tenías a tu padre, así que… eh… lo siento.-

-Oh.- frunció el ceño. ¿Así que no tenía mamá? Eso era triste. -¿Y qué es eso de que mi hermano es un shinigami sustituto, por cierto?-

-Creo que será mejor que él te lo explique.- murmuró Shimo poniéndose en pie. –Te acompañaré a casa para ayudarte a explicarle la si…- se interrumpió, tosiendo un poco. –La situación.- completó luego de calmarse.

-Sí insistes.- se encogió de hombros, parándose del sofá. –Bueno… hasta pronto, supongo.- agitó una mano y se dirigió a la salida acompañada de la chica mayor. -¿Y por dónde queda mi casa?- preguntó mientras salían, girándose hacia la derecha y empezando a caminar despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, estás yendo por el camino correcto.- informó Shimo, siguiéndola. –Parece que inconscientemente lo recuerdas.- la observó con interés, o al menos eso pareció porque con esos lentes tan opacos era difícil de decir.

-No lo sé… realmente no puedo recordar nada.- se frotó la frente.

-¿Nada te viene a la mente al ver las calles?-

-Nop, nada.- suspiró. Su mente estaba literalmente en blanco. Luego de unos minutos, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y rompió el silencio. –Entonces… ¿exactamente cuál es mi relación con tu hermano, el de cabello blanco?-

-Umm… por lo que me dijo, son muy buenos amigos.-

-Ja, no se nota.- hizo una mueca.

-¿No te agrada?- se tensó.

-La verdad no lo sé, casi no hablamos y solo estuvimos conscientes en la presencia del otro como por una hora o menos… Pero no parece mi tipo favorito de persona.- se frotó la nuca, sin querer ofenderla por hablar mal de su hermano.

Sorprendentemente, Shimo estalló en carcajadas. Se rió tan fuerte que detuvo su andar, doblando sus rodillas y sujetándose el estómago por lo fuerte que se estaba riendo. Karin se cruzó de brazos y la miró mal, preguntándose por qué demonios se estaba riendo de ella.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- una vez sus risas se calmaron, se enderezó y levantó sus lentes para secarse una lágrima, dejándola apreciar sus brillantes ojos turquesas por un segundo antes de que volviera a ocultarlos. –E-es solo que… Umm…-

-¿Qué?- se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada severa.

-Bueno, digamos que antes de que todo este incidente de pérdida de memoria pasara tú y él eran muy, muy, muy cercanos.- reanudaron su andar.

-¿Muy, muy, muy cercanos?- alzó una ceja. -¿Quieres decir que… salíamos o algo así?- hizo una mueca de espanto.

¿Qué le vería a ella a ese niño lindo frívolo y gruñón?

-No… no exactamente. Pero digamos que a nadie le hubiera sorprendido sí hubieran comenzado a salir en cualquier momento.-

-Ah, lo captó. ¿Así que éramos de ese tipo de amigos que todos dicen que parecen novios?-

-Exactamente.- sonrió divertida.

-Me es difícil imaginarlo…- reconoció luego de un momento.

-Ya tendrás más tiempo para conocerlo mejor, irán a la misma escuela.-

-¿Los shinigamis van a la escuela?- alzó una ceja.

-Tienen que hacerlo cuando se quedan mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos y son muy jóvenes como nosotros, o llamara la atención de la gente ver gente joven dando vueltas por ahí en horario escolar.-

-Supongo que tiene sentido.- se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron otro par de minutos antes de detenerse frente a una casa de dos pisos que decía "Clínica Kurosaki". No era muy difícil adivinar que era su casa, honestamente.

Pasaron la pequeña cerca y golpeó a la puerta, a pesar de que Shimo le dijo que debería solo entrar ya que era su casa.

Una chica rubia de ojos marrones de su misma altura (tal vez un centímetro o dos más alta) le abrió la puerta, solo para mirarla con confusión a ella y a Shimo.

-¿Por qué tocas la puerta, Karin-chan? ¿Perdiste tu llave? No estaba cerrado de todos modos. -¿Y quién es tu amiga? Se parece un poco a tu novio…-

-Mucho gusto, soy Hitsugaya Shimo, hermana mayor de Hitsugaya Toshiro.- hizo una reverencia. –Temó que debo informarte que tanto mi hermano como tu hermana sufrieron un accidente.-

-¡¿Accidente?!- de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarla. -¡Oh, Karin-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?!- parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ella está bien, pero sería más conveniente sí te contara los detalles dentro junto al resto de la familia.-

-Oh, claro.- rápidamente las dejó pasar, y dijo que iría a llamar a su hermano mientras la dejaba sentadas en el sofá de la sala.

-¡Karin! ¡¿Qué es eso de que sufriste un accidente?!- un tipo de cabello naranja y ojos marrones iguales a los de su hermana se apareció. –Y… ¿quién es la de cabello blanco? ¿Otro pariente de Toshiro?- se rascó la nuca.

-¿Otro pariente?- Shimo ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

-Sí, Rukia, una amiga mía, me dijo que vio al hermano mayor de Toshiro en medio de la guerra y que era muy parecido a él. ¿Tú también eres su hermana mayor o algo?-

-Ah, ya veo.- soltó una risita. –En realidad eso fue un malentendido, no importa. Sí, soy hermana mayor de Toshiro, y los dos tenemos otro hermanito menor.-

-Vaya, parece que el enano se tenía bien guardada su familia.-

-Es complicado, de todos modos vine a hablarte del accidente que sufrieron él y tu hermana.-

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué pasó con Karin? Mi papá no está en casa así que está bien que solo nos digas a nosotros.- informó.

-Verás, mis hermanos y yo vinimos aquí con el objetivo de tener unas agradables vacaciones cuando un Arrancar nos atacó. Nos separamos y cuando volvimos el Arrancar se había ido y ellos dos estaban desmayados, una vez despertaron nos dimos cuenta de que no recordaban nada más que su nombre.-

-¡¿Qué?!- sus dos hermanos se sobresaltaron. -¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Sí me recuerdas, no es cierto, Karin?- el adolescente sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento…- lo miró con pena. –De verdad no recuerdo sus nombres ni nada de ustedes, solo se me hacen familiares y creo que tengo un par de destellos de ella.- señaló a la rubia, que ahora sí que estaba llorando a moco tendido.

-Karin-chan no me recuerda.- sollozó.

-Tranquila, Yuzu, ¡te aseguró que la haremos recordar!- la miró con determinación. –Mi nombre es Ichigo, por cierto.- suspiró.

-Tú le dices Ichi-nii, Karin-chan.- informó Yuzu con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya veo.- sonrió, aunque luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando una pequeña punzada de dolor la atravesó.

Sus dos hermanos se preocuparon, pero Shimo alzó una mano en medio de estar tosiendo.

-Descuiden, será normal que le duela la cabeza de vez en cuando, lo mejor es que duerma bien y que no se estresé para que el dolor disminuya. E-eso dijo la shinigami del cuarto escuadrón que vino con nosotros.- aclaró rápidamente lo último. –Tal vez también puedan usar medicina para aliviar el dolor, pero deberían preguntarle a un médico.-

-Iré a buscar agua.- murmuró Yuzu levantándose rápidamente.

-Yo llamare a ese viejo loco que tenemos por padre para que se apresure. Vuelvo en un minuto.- decaído, se retiró de la sala.

-Ma… Karin.- al oír el llamado de Shimo, levantó la cabeza. –Debo irme ahora, recuerda hacerle tus preguntas a tu hermano y posiblemente a tu padre, y sí no te quieren decir nada simplemente diles que puedes preguntarnos.- sonrió, luego tosió.

-¿Estás bien? Te he notado toser mucho.- la miró un poco preocupada. Esta chica le agradaba, incluso aunque se había reído de ella.

-Estoy bien, solo que mi garganta está un poco irritada.- se frotó la nuca. –Oye, Karin… ¿puedo abrazarte?-

-¿Qué?- la miró sorprendida.

-E-es que así nos despedimos d-de donde vengo.- tosió, aunque esta vez parecía más por los nervios. –Así que… ¿puedo?-

Aunque un poco confusa, Karin no le vio nada malo a su petición.

-De acuerdo, supongo que…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, de inmediato se vio envuelta en un abrazo de la adolescente. Un abrazo muy apretado.

Presionó su mejilla contra la suya, apretando su ropa entre su puño casi con desesperación. El abrazó duró mucho más de lo que debería durar un abrazo normal, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba temblando, como sí contuviera las lágrimas.

¿De verdad estaba bien? Antes de que pudiera preguntarlo, rápidamente se apartó.

-Lo siento.- sonrió temblorosamente. –Debo irme ahora. Yo… adiós.- rápidamente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-¿Karin-chan?- volteó para encontrarse con una Yuzu muy confundida parada a pocos pasos de ella con un vaso de agua en una mano. -¿Pasa algo malo con la hermana de tu novio?-

-Ese chico no es mi novio.- frunció el ceño. –Y no lo sé. Ella es muy extraña.-

Se le hacía familiar, pero no en el modo en el que sus hermanos o el tal Toshiro se le hacían familiares, más bien tenía la sensación de que había algo en ella que le recordaba a otra persona… o algo así, realmente no estaba segura.

Todo esto era muy confuso. Demasiado.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Dije q iba a actualizar esto en dos semanas pero pasó más de un mes, lo siento por eso pero había más demanda por mis otros Long-fics y decidí desplazar este, para la proxima tanda de actualizaciones no sé a cuál fic priorice porq a mi parecer todos tienen demanda baja X'D

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado. Mi inspiración no me deja en paz asi q mientras leen esto ya estoy escribiendo el cap tres xP Igual no sé qué actualice primero, estoy de vacaciones así q quiero actualizar mis long-fics, pero... ya vere :P

El ritmo está yendo un poco más lento de lo que queria, con suerte esto mejorara en el cap tres, espero no haberlas aburrido con tanta explicación u.u

Gracias a Mike, lunadragneel15, Akemi y Chintiwiwis por sus comentarios en el cap anterior! Realmente me hicieron muy feliz! :'D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Excepto unos cuantos q son míos xD

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
